If you loved me
by LostFlower
Summary: What if this time? It was him that needed the hero


**Summary: What if this time? It was him that needed the hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story **

**Authors Notes: Yeah I like writing tragedy stories so expect a lot of heartbreak J but they heal each others heartbreak or do they? You just never know with me J**

**Sobs racked the older males body, as he curled over in pain at yet another kick, he looks up through blurred eye's looking to the woman he once loved, the woman who was now beating him mercilessly even if he could of gotten up he knew he wouldn't of done anything, the female continues to stomp the mans ribs with her long pointed boots , the male has bruises all over his body he begins to wonder what he ever saw in her why not someone else, the males thoughts are cut short, as the woman steps onto his throat. The males eye's widen as he begins to lash out for air, lash out for freedom, he begins to kick violently and when she finally releases her grip, he holds his throat coughing violently gasping for air, the woman begins to stomp his ribs and stomach again, at this point the male was worried because that arena should have been almost empty and if noone helps him he will surely die, the male looks up to his ex-lover once again her blonde air before her face, her face twisted into pure anger, he looks up expecting to feel another kick but it hasn't happened, he looks on confused at the sudden dissapearance of the female, the male then hears a bang as he see's someone spearing the female into the wall, the mystery female begins to beat the female mercilessly, eventually throwing her out of the room and slamming the door, the female rakes back her long red hair and looks around the room hearing sobbing, she notices a figure curled up tightly into the corner their body as the cry heavily, Amy carefully walks over to him approaching him gently she puts her hand on his shoulder, and he immediately whimpers**

"**Shawn it's okay I'm going to hurt you sweety"**

**Shawn looks up his face a bloody mess, Lita gasps as she holds out her hand inviting him to come to her, Shawn grabs her hand and slowly begins to get up using the aid of the wall and Lita to get up, Lita guides Shawn to a bench where he sits down, Lita begins to scan the room wondering what would be best for both of them, and when she looks back she notices that Shawn is sobbing again, Lita has never actually seen a woman attack a man so dominantly and she felt sorry for Shawn, Lita places her hand in his and squeezes it gently, Shawn looks up to her, Lita smiles gently careful not to make it seem that she is happy she is far from happy she is fuming, Lita's thoughts were brought back to her by Shawn coughing violently, Lita rubs his back gently, as he continues to cough gasping for air, whilst he is doing so to her horror Lita notices tiny bits of blood coming out from his mouth, Lita gasps and hands Shawn a tissue, she then looks to him gently as he stops coughing**

"**Shawn I'm going to go and fetch you some help okay?"**

**Lita gets up hurridly and begins to make her way to the door until she is pulled back by her arm, Lita turns around to see Shawn**

"**Pl….please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone also I don't want to go to the hospital"**

**Lita looks to him considerately**

"**Okay sweety but you have to promise me, that you will come home with me until your better"**

**Lita knew that she had 2 weeks off as she did not have any matches also her soon to be "husband" Kane was out with injury for a while, Shawn nods carefully holding his head as he does so**

"**Okay then well my plane leaves in half an hour well she was meant to be coming to stay with me but no way is she coming now you can have her ticket common lets get out of here where's your stuff?"**

**Shawn motions to the tall suitcase in the corner, Lita nods and walks over to the suitcase**

"**You wait here okay? I'll take the cases and bring the car closer I won't be long"**

**Shawn nods and stares at the floor, Lita sighs knowing that he will never be the same again, Lita begins to pull 2 incredibly heavy suitcases up the corridor out onto the car park stopping outside of a large blue rental, Lita presses the button as the car opens up, she opens the trunk and hoists the heavy suitcases inside, Lita gets inside of the car and drives it into the spot right next to the exit of the arena, Lita gets out of the car and presses the key and rushes back inside, she opens the locker room door expecting to see Shawn where she left him but he is no longer there, Lita begins to panic wondering where he could be, she suddenly notices the bathroom door locked, Lita rushes over to the bathroom door and begins kicking and banging on it**

"**SHAWN!"**

**Lita listens carefully and hears a quiet groan coming from Shawn**

" **Shawn are you okay?"**

**There is no answer, Lita's body fills with panic as she begins to kick the door, she finally manages to kick the door open as the falling door just misses Shawn, Shawn is sobbing into the floor but something has changed since the last time she saw him this time he is laying on the floor sobbing obviously hurt, but he has no clothes on only his black boxers**

"**Sweetheart what happened to your clothes?"**

"**she….she took them"**

**Lita clenched her fists tightly desperately trying to contain her anger, Lita pulls Shawn's body onto the toilet seat where she then hugs him close as he crys harshly into her shoulder, Lita shhh's him calmly and continues to hug him never wanting to let him go.**

**Authors Notes: I know it's a short chapter but I just wanna see how this goes down J and then if you guys like it R&R and there will be more I am really into this story so I probably will add a lot.**


End file.
